1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable hunter""s blind. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable structure capable of being collapsed and transported to a desired area and then unfolded and elevated for use as a deer stand or other observational tower.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of portable hunter""s blinds and deer stands have been known which include collapsible features, many of which are designed for transport in association with an ATV.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,179 to Royer discloses a hunting stand enclosure, formed of collapsible hinged panels, which is supported on telescoping posts and mounted on a trailer. When the enclosure is unfolded for use, the user elevates the entire hunting stand and trailer combination, either manually or with motorized power, from inside the enclosure. When in the lowered position, the hunting stand and trailer combination can be pulled by an ATV, but this combination does not itself act as a trailer for towing the ATV with a full-size motor vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,523 to Howard teaches a three-stage collapsible deer stand, each stage including detachable cross braces and telescoping vertical braces, which is supported on a trailer base. The vertical braces of each stage have a diameter slightly larger than the stage above, allowing the braces to be inserted one within the other to collapse the stand. When erected, the stand structure includes an open platform with pivotally attached guide rails comprising the area to be used by the hunter. As with the Royer patent, the collapsed stand with trailer can be pulled by an ATV but does not include any capability for transporting the ATV.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,081 to Reeves discloses a mobile elevated hunting stand, having a seat and legs, which is pivotally mounted to and transported by a motorized vehicle such as an ATV. The hunting stand may be tilted into a transporting position, in which the stand is fully supported by the vehicle, or the stand may be rotated to a hunting position with the legs on the ground. The stand does not collapse and would be difficult to maneuver into position in thickly wooded areas.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,555 teaches a hunting enclosure pivotally supported by a lift boom that relies upon hydraulic power to elevate the enclosure. The lower end of the lift boom is pivotally supported by an upright which is mounted in the forward portion of a trailer load bed. The rear portion of the trailer load bed can receive equipment, such as an ATV, for transport.
Neither the enclosure nor the lift boom is fully collapsible, making the entire apparatus rather bulky for transport. In addition, after the ATV is transported to a general hunting area, the hunting enclosure must be raised to unload the ATV. If the ATV is to be used to move the hunting enclosure to a particular site, the hunting enclosure must then be lowered for most convenient transport. Upon reaching the particular hunting stand site, the enclosure is again raised for use.
While these units may be suitable for particular uses, they do not demonstrate the combination of elements which render the present invention an ultimate portable box hunting stand.
The ultimate box hunting stand of the present invention offers a highly portable and yet full-featured hunting stand designed for use in conjunction with an ATV. The device is constructed on a single axle trailer and includes a box hunting enclosure which is mounted on scissor action supports that raise and lower the box enclosure. The enclosure has hinged sides to allow the box to be collapsed into a flat stack within the trailer for compact transport. When collapsed for transport, the box is overlaid and protected by reinforced wire runners which are connected to side members on the trailer and pivot into place, allowing an ATV to be loaded on the runners, directly over the box. The result is a hunting stand/trailer combination that, when ready for transport, occupies virtually the same amount of space as a trailer alone. This compact combination can be loaded with an ATV and easily towed by a full-size motor vehicle on a public road or highway. Once a hunting area is reached, the ATV can be unloaded and used to move the hunting stand/trailer combination through more rugged terrain to a particular stand location. The compactness of the hunting stand/trailer combination when collapsed makes even thickly wooded areas accessible.
In view of the foregoing, one object of the present invention is to overcome the difficulties of transporting an elevated box hunting enclosure into wooded areas, where clearances are often limited, through the use of a hunting stand/trailer combination that is highly compact when collapsed and yet can be fully and easily elevated for use.
Another object of the invention is to provide a box enclosure which protects the hunter from the elements and provides good visibility of game during use, while still being completely collapsible for flat storage during transport.
A further object of the invention is to provide a collapsible hunting stand built integral with a trailer that, when in the transport position, can be overlaid with reinforced wire runners onto which an ATV may be directly loaded.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a box hunting enclosure that can be elevated by scissor action supports which fold flat for compact transport.
Another object of the invention is to provide a deer stand which is easily and quickly set up, affording comfort to the hunter in use, and yet being completely and compactly mobile.
A further object of the invention to provide a collapsible and transportable deer stand that may be constructed efficiently and economically using readily available materials.
These and other objects of the invention, as well as many of the intended advantages thereof, will become more readily apparent when reference is made to the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, wherein like numerals refer to like parts throughout.